<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prepare for trouble, and make it Double! by AtrociousDotCom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360013">Prepare for trouble, and make it Double!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociousDotCom/pseuds/AtrociousDotCom'>AtrociousDotCom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 01, Young Number Five | The Boy, Young Old Number Five | The Boy, no beta we die like ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrociousDotCom/pseuds/AtrociousDotCom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Diego:</strong> There is only one thing worse than Five. *rips paper off to show the word Two above Five Hargreeves on the board* Boom.</p>
<p><strong>Klaus</strong>: You?</p>
<p><strong>Diego:</strong> No-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>An AU where when OG-Five time-traveled back to the past in S1 he created a new timeline, so when actual 13-year-old Five still time-travels to the future, he ends up spending time with a version of himself and his now-older siblings instead of an apocalypse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run boy run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This idea has been living in my mind, rent free, for at least 3 months and I've finally decided to do something about that! Hope you enjoy my fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck it. </em>
</p>
<p>Five stabs his knife into the table, startling everyone. “Number Five.” Reginald narrows his eyes at him. Five looks him dead in the eyes for a beat before he speaks. “I have a question.” </p>
<p>“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules. No talking during mealtime. You are interrupting Herr Carlson.” Reginald looks away and goes back to eating. He already<em> knows </em>that, but he’s getting tired of being dismissed at the idea of time-travel. He wants to know more, he wants to <em>do </em>more. </p>
<p>Five grinds his teeth. “I want to time-travel.” </p>
<p> “No.” He’s so tired of the same answer every time he asks. “But I’m ready. I’ve been practicing my spacial jumps, just like you said.” Five gets up and teleports to where Reginald is sitting. “See?” He says. </p>
<p>“A spatial jump is trivial when compared with the unknowns of time travel.” He turns to look at Five, “One is like sliding along the ice, the other is akin to blindly descending into the depths of the freezing water and reappearing as an acorn.” Reginald states like it’s the obvious.</p>
<p> “Well I don’t get it.” God, it’s like the only time he needs a straight answer he won’t give it to him. “Hence the reason you're not ready.” He replies. Five see’s Vanya shake her head at him but he ignores her. </p>
<p>“I’m not afraid.” He continues. </p>
<p>“Fear isn’t the issue. The effects it might have on your body, even on your mind, are too unpredictable. Now I forbid you to talk about this anymore.” He gives Five sharp glare before returning back to his meal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dismissed.</em>
</p>
<p>The frustration that’s been building ever since he brought this up finally washes over him in one big tidal wave. Fine. If Reginald isn’t going to do anything , Five definitely is. </p>
<p>Five spins on his heel and starts to make his way to the door. </p>
<p>“Number Five!” Reginald’s shouting only makes him run faster. “You have not been excused!” </p>
<p>Five reaches the door and swings it open, walking out into the open street. Smirking, he runs down the sidewalk, fists pulling at his power, and he jumps.</p>
<p>When he reappears, there’s been a season change, and it's around summertime now. Everyone around him is wearing shorts and t-shirts. He runs faster and jumps again because, why not? He’ll just end up back at the academy later on. </p>
<p>This time it's autumn, wind blowing the leaves around him. Still running, he jumps, again. And this time snow is <em>everywhere</em>. The temperature drop makes him slightly shiver. “Not ready my ass…” He mutters under his breath. Maybe...one more time before he goes back to face Reginald. He pulls at his powers and jumps once again, scenery changing from everything being frosty to the beginning of spring. Five finally takes time to pause and really take it in that he not only time-traveled, but time-traveled  <em>three times</em>. </p>
<p>He’s successfully around 1 year into the future! He can’t wait to tell Vanya he finally did it.</p>
<p>Five clenches his fists to go back but... nothing happens. He looks down at his hands and tries again only to see his powers fizz out. “Fuck!” He shouts. How is he supposed to get back home now? His only way of traveling back to the past was a no-go. </p>
<p>...He could probably go back to the academy and recharge real quick before going back. He only needed to go back a year and everything would be fine, right? The only problem would be avoiding his siblings so he doesn’t cause anything to mess up. Right?</p>
<p>Five absent-mindedly tries to teleport, only to remember he can’t. “Oh yeah…right.” He says to himself and turns around, running back in the same direction he came from.</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                         ***</strong>
</p>
<p>When he opened the door he only had one thought cross his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p>
<p>Glitter, streamers, and balloons were <em>everywhere</em>. <em>Very</em>loud music was coming from the living room, and… laughter? Did the old man finally kneel over and die or something? Because he would’ve <em>never</em> allowed this in a million years.</p>
<p> Five closes the door and walks closer to the living room to get a peek at what’s going on, and ends up confusing himself even more with the scene going on in front of him. </p>
<p>Five adults and a One of his siblings, all having a food fight in the living room.
 Five must be losing his goddamn mind.
So many thoughts were crossing his head right now but the most prominent ones were:</p>
<p> A. Why the fuck was there a party happening in the academy.</p>
<p> B. Who are these adults and where the fuck are the rest of his siblings, and,</p>
<p> C. how to avoid them all and leave before they notice him.</p>
<p> Doing C was about to be impossible because the lanky guy in a fishnet crop top had apparently already seen him.</p>
<p>Pointing at him, “Does anyone else see <em>another </em>little Number Five or is that just me?” Lanky guy  says.
Everybody in the room turned to see what he was talking about and Five saw too.</p>
<p>The kid in the living room was in fact, not one of his siblings but, another him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Both Fives: I sawed this timeline in half!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>“Does anyone else see another Number Five or is that just me?” Lanky guy  says.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everybody in the room turned to see what he was talking about and Five saw too.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>The kid in the living room was in fact, not one of his siblings but, another Five.</em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Started making it. Had a breakdown. Bon appetit. - Nora (AtrociousDotCom)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell?” Tiny lady says after a beat of silence.</p>
<p>Scarface scrambles off the couch and has him with a knife at his throat at an impressive speed. “Who are you? Do you work for the Commission?” He demands while pressing the knife closer to his throat.</p>
<p>Five was so very screwed.</p>
<p>Not only did he get stuck in the future for the time being, but he came face to face with </p>
<p>His probably-future-self and he’s being badly interrogated by this idiot. He doesn’t even <em>know</em> what the commision is! He’s only been in the future for what? Five minutes? And he already fucked it up. Five has no clue how the situation went bad so fast.</p>
<p>His (most likely) future-self teleported next to him while he was being interrogated by this mad-man while losing his mind over his unfortunate situation. “Diego stop interrogating past me before you lose some fingers,” He says. Scarface (Who is apparently named Diego, but he isn’t going to call him that since he was rude.) scoffs at him and backs away reluctantly. Five rubs at his throat, glaring at him. </p>
<p>Other him is staring at Five, looking at him curiously, probably trying to find a solution to whatever problem he had just got them into. It’s so confusing to look at his face making all these familiar facial expressions. This whole situation is <em>confusing</em>.</p>
<p>“I,” Other Five wipes his hand across his face, “am such an idiot,” he sighs and teleports away, leaving him with the rest of the weirdos in the room. They share a moment of silence before the Pipe cleaner with googly eyes breaks it. “So, do you guys wanna continue with the party or…” He asks. The Others give him an exasperated look. “Klaus.” Big guy scolds. Walking-Talking Stick claps his hands together, “Well I sure am! I'm not gonna let number five crash the party <em>again</em>, so if you need me I’ll be in the kitchen!” He says, and waltzes his way past everyone.</p>
<p><em>Wait. Klaus and Diego... Are they… are they his </em>siblings<em> in the future?</em></p>
<p>“Are you guys...my siblings?” He says in a weak voice.</p>
<p> Holy <em>shit</em> his life is an absolute disaster.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah? Did you- did you not know it was us?” Big guys says...oh my god that’s <em>Luther</em>. Damn he’s gotten big.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind you, the last time I saw you guys was when we were all thirteen,” He replies. <em>God</em>, Five deserves compensation for his declining mental health caused by his family. </p>
<p>Luther shifts on his feet,“Oh yeah...right.” He mumbles.</p>
<p>The room drops off into an awkward silence, everyone eyeing him every couple of seconds.</p>
<p>Five walks into the middle of the room, observing all the decorations around him, “So, what exactly are you guys celebrating?” He asks. Everyone's eyes flitter to Vanya. She looks at the floor sheepishly, “I uh, kinda sorta almost caused an apocalypse…” She says while fidgeting with her shirt.</p>
<p>“You <em>what?</em>” He blurts out. How in the fuck do you ‘accidentally’ cause an apocalyps??? There is no <em>accidentally</em> doing that! Does she work for the government or some shit, because this seems <em>impossible</em> to accomplish</p>
<p>“Yeah. Turns out I’ve had powers the whole time, Dad just had me rumored into forgetting.” She says like she <em>didn’t</em> just drop the biggest bombshell in all eternity. He looks to Allison for answers and she holds up her notepad (how did she get injured like that?) and looks at him sorrowfully. ‘<em>I didn’t know what I was doing.’ </em></p>
<p>Five legitimately doesn’t know what to say so he just nods his head at her and goes to sit down next to Vanya. He massages his forehead and exhales sharply. “Five? Are you okay?” Vanya asks. He gives a dry laugh. “Probably not.” He said as he slouched down on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <em>Woosh.</em>
</p>
<p>Future Five had teleported back into the living room (<em>finally</em>).”So, i figured out how we’re both not dead right now,” He looks at him and then the rest of our siblings and sighs, “Did you guys <em>already</em> break him? What did you guys tell him?” He says, exasperated. Diego half-heartedly shrugs and moves off the wall, “Well, all we did was tell him that Vanya found out she had powers and then nearly destroyed the world 24 hours later,” He says nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Five covers his eyes with his hand, “You know what, that doesn’t matter right now. Where’s Klaus? I need to explain something to you idiots and I’m not gonna do it more than once.” He asks. Diego rolls his eyes and turns towards the other room, “KLAUS! Get your ass out here, we're having a family meeting!” he shouts. “Okay, okay, I’m coming! No need to yell…” Klaus replies. He walks into the living and sits on the couch, holding two cupcakes with purple frosting in his hands.</p>
<p>“Hey, where’d you get those?” Diego questions, making grabby hands for one of them. “Well, if you would’ve listened to Alli earlier instead of arguing with Luther you’d’ve known she bought us cupcakes.” Klaus says, shifting more towards Five so Diego can’t grab one of them. </p>
<p>“Hey, can I have one?” He asks. Five had been running on low fuel since he’d y’know, time travelled way too far into the future. “Since you asked so <em>nicely</em>, sure!.” He exclaims. He ands him the chocolate cupcake and focuses on Other him, “So! What was it that you had to tell us?” He says, propping his head on his hand.</p>
<p>Future Five sits down on the coffee table, “I found out why and how he is currently here right now, so listen up because I’m only gonna say this once. He takes a deep breath, “I may have <em>accidentally </em>created a new timeline when I travelled back here to save you all from the apocalypse,” He says.</p>
<p>Five’s brow furrows in confusion, he looks at his siblings to see the same look on their faces. “What does that mean?” Luther questions. </p>
<p>Five rubbed his eyes, “Well Luther, it means that whenever I travelled back here and stopped the apocalypse, I ended up creating a new timeline where past-me and current-me would’ve existed at the same time since he was supposed to time-travelled into the apocalypse <em>we stopped.</em>” He says flatly.</p>
<p>“But…” Luther starts.</p>
<p>Diego hops out of his seat, “You know what, I’ll take it. I don’t wanna sit here for hours while you explain the concept of time-travel repeatedly.” He turns to Allison, “Where are those cupcakes you bought? I’m <em>starving</em>.” He says dramatically. She glares at him and writes on her notepad, ‘They’re in the fridge you dumbass.’ she underlined. He gives her a quick thanks and zooms off to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Future Five is just about to get up and leave when Five holds out his arm to stop him.. “Wait. What…, what am i supposed to do while I’m still stuck here?” He blurts out. Other Him (god he should really find something else to call him) tilts his head, pondering over his question before answering him. </p>
<p>“Well, if you want, you could join the party.” He smirks and teleports away, leaving him smooshed between Klaus and Vanya on the couch. </p>
<p>Five scrunches his nose, “I see why you guys don’t like it when I do that.” He muttered. </p>
<p>Vanya snorts causing, Klaus to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>Five watches the two of them, smiling to himself.</p>
<p><em>Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</em> He thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/atrociousdotcom">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>